


AM of the SSS

by Shiro_nana



Series: SSS series [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Community: arashi_exchange, It's only the bad guys who die, Kizoku Aiba, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sakuraibaohno friendship, mention of violence and torture (absolutely no descriptions)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_nana/pseuds/Shiro_nana
Summary: Kazu is bought at an auction by Aiba Masaki, a nobleman who seems to be part of the infamous Kitagawa Johnny’s circle. But who is really Aiba Masaki?





	AM of the SSS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yukitsubute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/gifts).



> That fic was written for pinch-hitting at the arashi exchange, and it started out with a rich/poor scenario in my head, and I don’t know how it turned into this XD

 

December 24th. Far from the busy center of Tokyo, in a luxury hotel in the middle of nature, some of Japan’s richest and noblest people were arriving for a Christmas party organized by none other than Johnny Kitagawa, one of the richest men on earth. All sorts of rumors were going around concerning how he had acquired his fortune, and some of them were really dark. Those were not far from the truth at all, except that the reality went beyond what anyone could imagine. In fact, the Christmas party wasn’t the most typical one. At all.

When the guests went in, the staff took them to the underground hall of the hotel, which was well-decorated and filled with tables. There was already premium quality alcohol that was being served, along with entrées from all around the world. Aiba Masaki was one of the last to arrive, dressed up with the finest tailored clothes and carrying a cane that had the seal of his family, which was one of the oldest noble clans of Japan. He was placed on one of the tables that was the closest to the big round stage, having a perfect view for what was to come. The curtains were still closed, but the ones who were near could hear some rustling and other metallic sounds.

That night was very special, because when all the tables were filled, it was Johnny himself who greeted them, talking on a mic while sitting in a sort of elevated throne that was facing the stage.

“My friends. I have the pleasure of welcoming you here and spending Christmas with all of you. And you all know that Christmas cannot be enjoyed without presents, so I will offer you the best show to enjoy. And if you still wish to spoil yourself on this special day, I will offer you the opportunity to acquire exceptional goods. But for now, let the show begin.”

The curtains were opened, and it started out with female strippers, and then male ones, and then the show gradually became kinkier, darker, and with more blood. Aiba was looking at both people and animals being tortured and killed on stage, with a pleased smile on his lips. He applauded with the others, nodding at his neighbors’ occasional comments. He knew most of the people around him, because they were regulars at these types of occasions. He knew almost everything about them, because he had been trying hard to get into their circle for a while. It didn’t take him as long as he had initially thought to win their trust, especially with his name and his charm. Everybody knew who he was, and they welcomed him with open arms, including him in their _special activities_ a few months after he was introduced to them. What they didn’t know was that Aiba Masaki worked for the Special Secret Services (SSS), and that all of his actions were part of a mission to finally put Johnny Kitagawa and his accomplices behind bars. The evil man was smart and well-surrounded, and he also had a lot of connections inside the police and the government, but the SSS worked under the imperial family, and their existence was only known by very few people. They sometimes cooperated with the authorities under the cover of elite agents from a unit within the police, but they mostly proceeded with their own ways.

“I think that everyone here is in a very festive mood now.” _If only I could punch him and his festive mood now,_ Aiba thought. “We will proceed to the special Christmas auction. May you acquire the object of your desire!”

The auction started out with some pieces of art and rare objects and products, continuing with animal pelts and other parts, strange things that Aiba didn’t even want to know the origin and use of.

“The last part of our auction will give you some company that you might be needing. There will be only one specimen to make this night a special one. It is male, has 35 years of age, and is unmarked.” _He’s the same age as me… well one year younger since today_. “With the new technology, you only need to keep a small electrical bracelet around its wrist and you can discipline it with a remote control.”

One of the staffs brought some sort of golden cage in. Kitagawa opened the door. The man who got out with small tired steps was completely bare, except for the electrical bracelet. He was small and pale, and he looked way younger than his age. He stood in the center of the stage, with everyone’s eyes on his naked form, and he was looking towards the floor, expressionless.

Johnny announced the starting price. Some people immediately reacted, and the sum rose continuously. _Now it’s my turn to play._ When the bidders were reduced to a couple of people, Aiba joined in, announcing the double of the previously said sum with an arrogant and cold voice. No one said anything after that.

Aiba Masaki got out of the hotel with the most important acquisition. The man was shivering, wrapped in some sort of big blanket and wearing basic sandals – too little for the winter weather. Aiba’s car was fortunately heated.

“Are we going to your Okutama residence, sir?” The chauffeur asked.

“I’m more in the mood for the Nakano one, Ohno-san.”

Nakano was actually the location of one of the SSS headquarters, but it was disguised as a trading company building. Everyone was quiet on the way to their destination, some soft classical music tune filling the silence, making the unknown man fall asleep quite fast. He looked young and innocent with his eyes closed, and Aiba looked at him with a lot of sadness in his eyes. When the car stopped in the parking of the building, Ohno carried the still unconscious body to an examination room in the 3rd basement, where he proceeded to inject him with a harmless anesthetic, in order to scan him with the latest device he had created.

“He looked exhausted. I’m glad I was the one to acquire him. Those disgusting aristocrats were ready to pay a lot for him.”

“It seems that the old geezer didn’t put any kinds of tracking or listening devices in his body or the bracelet. He really sees that poor boy as an object.”

“That poor boy is 35, you know?”

“Oh, about that, happy birthday, Aiba-chan!”

“Yeah, happy birthday to me!” Aiba said with a bitter smile. “I’m glad I was able to record everything, though. Your invention wasn’t detected by any of their security machines.”

Ohno smiled. He was the main inventor of the SSS, and he was a genius at creating all sorts of devices and weapons for the agents. He removed the bracelet from the still sleeping man.

“He won’t wake up for the next couple of hours. You should talk to Sho-kun. I’ll take care of everything you recorded.”

Sakurai Sho was the CEO of their couverture company, and he was also the chief of the Nakano SSS branch. His office was on the top floor, and when Aiba entered, the man got up and hugged him tight.

“Aiba, you’re safe.”

Both men were friends even before they were recruited by the SSS at the same time. Sho had a scholarship in the high-school Aiba had chosen, and he excelled in everything, except sports. Aiba was the captain of the track team, and both of them had bonded over a computer class during which they had ended up hacking the informatic system of the Japanese government. They were only detected by the secret services, which was quite impressive, considering the strength of the system and the computer they had been working on at that time.

“I was able to record everything. They didn’t detect any of Ohno’s devices. I also have a souvenir.” He added ironically.

He told Sakurai about everything that had happened at the hotel, his eyes hard and boiling from anger.

“Those monsters! We have the complete list of people and proof now, though. You did a great job, Aiba.”

“Thank you, Sho-chan. I’ll go check on the man now. Do you want to come with me?”

“I was planning on making you go out for your birthday, but considering the circumstances, I think you won’t leave the poor man alone, right? I think you should be careful though, and not reveal too much info about us and the mission.”

“If you’re implying that he could be working for Kitagawa, I can assure you he’s not.”

“How?” Sakurai already knew the answer.

“My instinct.”

The chief sighed in defeat, and they both took the elevator down, going to one of the rooms where Ohno was waiting for them. The stranger was awake, sitting down on the bed and looking confused.

“You have a perfect timing. He just woke up.” He then exited the room.

The man looked at Aiba intensely, getting up and kneeling before him.

“I apologize for falling asleep, master.”

Aiba took him by the shoulders to make him stand up.

“Do you have a name?”

“You can give me any name you want to, master.”

“First of all, stop calling me that. Second, I want to know your name.”

“I am your property.” The man looked even more confused than before.

“You’re not an object. I paid the highest price at the auction for your freedom.”

“If this is what you’re into, master, I will play that game with you.”

“This is not a game. My name is Aiba Masaki. I’m a secret agent, and I was at that Christmas party in order to record enough information to get rid of Kitagawa Johnny and every single one of his followers and accomplices. I will take care of you until then, but I promise I won’t hurt you.”

“That guy’s right.” Sho intervened. “We will keep you safe until we’re done with everything, and then you will be free to go. We’ve been on this case for years, and we’re almost at the end.”

The man sighed.

“You can call me Kazu. I guess I can believe you for now, since you gave me clothes and removed that damn electric bracelet.” He shivered. “I really want to believe that you’ll be able to erase this monster permanently.”

Aiba nodded.

“You’ll be living with me, because we need to stay out of suspicion, in care someone visits or spies on us.”

Kazu followed him back to the car, where Ohno was already waiting for them. The man was temporarily acting as the nobleman’s chauffeur, staying in his residence and working on his experiments when they were at the company. Masaki was a major shareholder, making everyone believe that he went there to check on the benefits and pass time – he had enough money and properties to live the rest of his life in luxury without working a single day, but the fact that he took care of his investments made him even more charming in the noble circles.

When they were finally home, in a property that was a street away from the company, Aiba led a sleepy Kazu to one of the many rooms there.

“You will have your own room here and in all my other places, but we have to be ready in case of any visit. I bought a leech and some accessories to make it more credible. I’m so sorry to make you go through this, but we have to get rid of Kitagawa. And in order to do this, I need to get close to him and make him trust me.”

“Thank you, mast…Aiba-san. Can I… sleep?”

“Yes, of course you can! It’s 3 am, and you must be exhausted. Goodnight, and merry Christmas!”

Kazu’s lips formed an almost imperceptible smile before he went towards his bed.

“Merry Christmas.”

 

Aiba didn’t sleep much that night. He kept thinking of the next course of action, because things wouldn’t be much longer before they end it all. He had to get close to Kitagawa, and he had made sure to attract the man’s attention during the party. Acquiring Kazu guaranteed him the interest of his target, and he was sure that the man would contact him soon, because he liked surrounding himself with wealthy and rotten people like himself. Aiba had enough information on him to know what he had to get through in order to make the plan successful, but he was very anxious about it, especially after he had seen how the evil man and his surroundings were and after witnessing the way they played with life and human beings as if they were objects. He thought about Kazu, a man that he didn’t know anything about, except from the fact that he was turned into a docile slave, probably tortured with means that were even worse than physical violence, in order to keep his skin intact and make him more valuable as a merchandise. It was disgusting.

When he got out of bed, the sun was rising. He got out of his room, and he was surprised to hear a door opening after he had passed by the occupied guest room. Two round eyes were looking at him with caution, and when the nobleman went closer, the other stepped back as if he was afraid.

“I won’t do anything, Kazu. Did I wake you up? I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok.” Kazu seemed to relax a little, but not totally. “I’m just really sensitive to sound. I had to be prepared because it’s not the best of sensations to be electrocuted awake.”

He had spoken in a detached voice, but the look in his eyes showed that this was not even the worst thing he went through.

“I am not going to electrocute you. I removed that bracelet from you, and I am keeping you here until we get rid of that devil and his followers. But for that, I need you to cooperate. The others didn’t want me to actually tell you, and act like a cruel master to you because you could be under his orders. But I refused to. I have a good instinct with people, and I refuse to torture someone who was tortured, stripped bare and thrown to the highest bidder.” He looked intensely into the dark eyes. “I trust you, Kazu. And I need your help.”

To Aiba’s shock and confusion, Kazu laughed.

“You’re a special one, aren’t you? I like you. I will tell you something, since I don’t have anything to lose anymore. There’s no one who hates Kitagawa Johnny more than I do. He destroyed everyone and everything I had dear to me, and that, in a way I cannot possibly forgive. Tell what I have to do and I will. I can tell you things I noticed about his system, his followers and the people who work for him. I can act as your pet or anything in front of people. But if you count on fooling them, you’ll have to put the bracelet back on.”

They discussed more, Aiba realizing more and more about how intelligent and determined Kazu was, and how much he wanted to cooperate. They went to Ohno’s who had examined the bracelet, and modified it, lowering the electrical charge to a minimum – so Kazu could know when his “master” was using the device on him. They also perfected the plan with the additional information, contacting Sakurai. The CEO warned his friend to not trust the stranger, and even though Aiba knew that and acted accordingly, he felt a strange connection with that mysterious man who seemed like he wanted their enemy dead even more than they did.

The call from Kitagawa came on the 26th, asking Aiba if he was free for a friendly visit on the same afternoon. Aiba agreed, wanting to be done with it as fast as possible.

“So, how is it going with your new pet?” They were having some coffee on the veranda.

“I couldn’t expect better as a Christmas present for myself. I can say you made the right choice to put it as the main item of the auction, Johnny-san!”

Kitagawa had a pleased smile at the compliment, and Aiba congratulated himself for his acting skill while mirroring it.

“You should bring it with you to the next private event. My properties offer adequate material for you to consume these types of items.”

“It would be an honor for me to be invited again. I do have my own special room, but I think that you have more than what I do.” As expected, the man was curious, asking to know more about it. “I can show you.”

With that, both men went to a locked room in the basement floor. It looked like a medieval torture dungeon, and Kitagawa looked like a child who was looking at a room full of candies.

_Disgusting filth, I wish I could use all of these devices on you and make your death a slow and painful one._

There was some sort of alcove in the far end of the room, and some chains were attached there. At the end of one of them, Kazu was attached by the neck, naked, lying down on his side. He had red marks all over his body – Ohno was not only a genius inventor but a brilliant artist too.

“Sit!” Aiba said in a firm tone. Kazu took the position of a sitting dog, his empty-looking eyes fixing the floor. “You’re such an obedient thing, aren’t you?” He then turned toward his guest, who was looking at the naked man like he wanted to devour him. “I had a great Christmas, as you can see. Its screams were delightful. You have to hear them.”

With that, he took the remote control for the bracelet and clicked on it. Kazu screamed in a way that made his heart ache, but he was comforted by the fact that it was fake. _You’re doing great!_ He thought, while looking at the ecstatic man, who was applauding as if he had heard a delightful symphony.

“You are a good master. I like you.”

After that day, Aiba was invited quite frequently by Kitagawa himself to participate in all sorts of events, and even though it pained him to act like a monster, he continued for the sake of putting an end to all of this.

The special occasion that everyone was waiting for came around February, when Aiba was invited for a special time on Kitagawa’s private island.

“Bring that pet of yours. I want us to have fun with him.”

When they left the shore in a luxurious yacht, it was confirmed that there was only one bodyguard, apart from the boat driver and the three of them. They sailed until they arrived at the isolated island that was Kitagawa’s property. Finally! Aiba knew that there were very few people there: three guards, including the one who was with them, a cook, a maid, a butler and the “pets”. This island was the place where only a few selected people were allowed to be, and Kitagawa only brought his closest allies or playthings there. He was planning on having his way with both his “friend” and the “pet”, and he needed to be in an isolated place for that. What the man didn’t know was that his best security devices and protection technologies had been hacked by none other than Sakurai Sho, who had been waiting to do this ever since he had enough information on the place. Every single camera, trap, alarm, all of it were toys under his expert fingers.

They started out with a meal, during which the men were teasing the “pet” with their food, throwing him chicken bones that he chewed on with voracity. During that time, Ohno had already reached the island – he was actually the one who had driven the yacht, disguising himself as Kitagawa’s driver, an old follower of his. They had gotten rid of the man after taking all the necessary information from him, making the body disappear, since he had no one who would search for him or regret him, according to the data they had collected since the beginning of the mission.

Ohno was working in parallel with Sakurai, who was controlling the cameras and the traps, making him a ghost who left no proof of his presence in the place, while smoothly evolving towards the luxurious castle. He started out with the security guards, because he knew that Kitagawa wouldn’t call for them while he was having leisure time. When he got the signal from Aiba that they were moving to the “fun part”, he moved to the personnel – very loyal followers who had helped out in countless plans and kept the “pets” alive for the master’s convenience. He made everything look as if it was Kitagawa himself who had killed everyone, using his newest invention to put the evil man’s fingerprints everywhere, including the weapon he had used.

-

The Playroom, as Kitagawa called it, was a mix between an ancient torture chamber and a very futuristic one. It had a door that operated with fingerprint recognition from both the outside and the inside, so they were technically locked in, with only one possible way of going out.

First, the proud owner did a tour of the place, until he stopped near big cages. There were men and women from all ages, all in separates tiny compartments, looking empty and weak. There was one golden cage that was slightly bigger than the others, with a neatly dressed man sitting inside – it reminded Aiba of the one Kazu was put in before being sold at the auction.

“This one is my favorite plaything. Jun has been in my collection for five years, and it’s the only one who has resisted that long. They usually die in less than a year, and I take what’s still sellable from their organs. A really good deal, Masaki-kun. I could help you with this one.” He looked at Kazu. “When it dies. But for now, let’s have some fun! How about you show me what you do with that pet of yours? I’ve been wanting to see that ever since you showed me your own playroom at Christmas.”

Kitagawa was looking at them with hungry eyes, and Aiba noticed with disgust that he was already hard.

“I’ve been wanting to try something that I can’t really do on my own. And I think that your presence is a must here.”

“Oh, I’m honored you chose me for your experiments! Shall we?”

Aiba smiled.

“Oh yeah.”

He put his cane up, directing it at the older man before pushing a small button that released a tiny dart that contained a powerful paralysis poison. Kitagawa was unable to move a muscle when Aiba put him in a sitting position against the wall, but he was conscious, and he could see everything.

“Johnny-san, oh Johnny-san! Things are doing great! You know, I said your presence was a must, because I cannot kill you without you being here, right? I know you cannot answer me, and I know you can’t even move a muscle, because that poison makes you unable to for a couple of hours, before disappearing from your system without leaving a single trace. And the best thing is no one can do anything about it. Your system was hacked, every follower of yours present on this island is dead, because guess what? You killed them before committing suicide! We already took care of people who have been close to you and helping you in organizing your evil schemes, and we will find a way to expose all of your special guests and followers.” He then looked at Kazu and smiled. “This is for him, and for Jun, and every single soul you hurt with your disgusting actions.”

-

Ohno came to the Playroom when Aiba was hanging the evil man's body up one of his torture machines, in a way that made it appear like a suicide. Kazu was free of his leach, wearing the nobleman’s jacket and staring at him with an indecipherable look. Ohno gave him some clothes he had brought with him, and the three men went towards the cages.

“Kiragawa Johnny is dead. We will bring you all to a safe place and help you out.” No one reacted at Ohno’s words. They started opening the cages. “The ones who can walk, follow Kazu here. He will lead you to a boat where our chief is waiting for you. We will take care of the ones who can't walk.”

There was a total of 15 people in the tiny cages, and 11 of them were able to follow Kazu, with some assistance. Sakurai was waiting for them in a hidden boat that he had parked as close as possible to the nearest exit. He was accompanied by two other agents, Ikuta and Oguri, who went to help their colleagues with the rest of the prisoners. There was only the golden cage left, and when Ohno opened it, Jun bounced out with and went with an incredible speed around the Playroom, until he stopped and kept looking at the hanging corpse intensely.

“He's...dead.”

“Yeah he is.” Ohno said in a soft voice. “And you're free.”

“I was supposed… to kill him myself. With Nino. This is not the end though. A lot are left. Please allow me to help you with the rest. They all need to disappear.”

“We have a plan with the others, and you can help us, but for now, you can barely stand, and you need to get out of here and recover. You seem to be different from the others.”

“I've been under that devil's hands for more than half of my life, and in this cage for five years. I know he had evil doers like him around, and I won't be able to rest without knowing them all dead or in prison.”

Ohno nodded and then he led the man to Sakurai’s boat, going to Kitagawa’s, bringing it back to the port and sending an message as the boat driver to a police unit that he knew was not corrupted, with an SOS about the “murders” on the island, as well as an anonymous message with all the necessary information and proof about Kitagawa’s followers, including the police members and government officials that he had corrupted.

-

After the victims were taken care of at the headquarters, Ohno drove Aiba and Kazu back to the Okutama residence. The nobleman needed to get out of town for some time. When they arrived, Ohno left them to go rest in his quarters. Kazu followed Aiba to his room.

“My part is done. I killed him.” He lied down on his bed, sighing and covering his eyes with an arm. Kazu sat on the edge of the bed.

“You did it brilliantly. You got us rid of this disgusting monster!”

“I'm glad I killed him… it makes me feel better about all the atrocities I had to do to achieve it.”

“Aiba Masaki. You didn't do any atrocities compared to what all of those people have been doing for decades.”

“You're such a great guy, Kazu. You'll be free soon, don't worry. And we can get rid of all the torture instruments tomorrow. I don't want to see them ever again.”

Kazu got closer to Aiba, straddling him and uncovering his eyes.

“You're an amazing person. And you don't seem to realize it, but you gave me back my humanity after buying me on Christmas eve. I will tell you the whole truth about me. My full name is Ninomiya Kazunari.”

“You're the son of agent Ninomiya?”

“Yeah. My father left us when I was still young, and we realized later that he did it to protect us, because he was involved in a plan to uncover Kitagawa’s crimes at that time. You probably know about how things ended, and how his death was ruled as a suicide by the rotten unit that had investigated it. But things were not done because Kitagawa thought that my father had hidden the info he had collected with his family, because he hadn't found anything from his investigation. He took us all away, and I saw my mother and sister die after unimaginable torture. They were treated like lab rats, entertainment tools and other. I was 25 when they both passed away, after five years of torture. In my case, he had first tried to train me to become one of his “boys”, which are brainwashed servants that he completely controls under the pretext of adopting orphans. Jun was one of them, before he tried to rebel.”

“So this is why he called you Nino earlier before he lost consciousness on the boat.”

“Yeah. That’s how most people used to call me. I call Jun J, and he really had it harder than me though, because he was adopted since he was a teenager. We actually had a plan together, before we were found out and J was put in a golden cage. He wanted to separate us, so he sent me to a slave training camp for a couple of years before he sold me. To you. And that was the best thing that ever happened to me.”

They both had tears in their eyes.

“Kazu…”

They cried hard, falling asleep in each other's arms. They were still tightly hugging in the morning when Aiba woke up. The other man opened his eyes slightly after.

“If this is a dream, please don't wake me up.”

“It's all real, Kazu. Kitagawa is no more.”

“Yeah I know that.” He blushed. “I was talking about waking up in your arms.”

“I thought you would want to get far away from me after having to act as my pet for a while.”

Aiba's heart was beating fast. He had prepared himself for a separation, because he knew he couldn't keep Kazu by his side forever, even though he had realized little by little that he was in love with the man.

“Being your pet isn't bad at all. What if I want to keep being your pet?” He gave him a quick peck on the lips, not looking at him in the eyes.

“I don't want you as my pet. How about a lover?”

Kazu didn't answer, kissing him passionately instead. Aiba had fantasized about those lips, and he felt his desire going full strength when their tongues explored each other's mouths, muffling their moans.

Aiba then started kissing the other man's neck, going down towards his nipples.

“Mmmmmm…. Masaki~ you know, when you put that leach on me…. ah…. I wouldn't have minded at all if you would've taken me like a filthy animal…. You drive me crazyyyy”

“That's my line, Kazu. I felt bad for desiring your naked body and wanting to mark that milky skin of yours.”

He continued kissing and biting the soft skin, making Kazu mewl from pleasure, especially when his lips reached his most sensitive zone, engulfing his dick to the hilt and moving up and down at a teasingly slow rhythm. He then accelerated, tasting the bitter semen not long after. His own dick was still throbbing.

“Sit on my face and fuck my mouth…” His lover was looking at him with sparkling eyes, satisfied from his orgasm but hungry to satisfy him.

Aiba did as he was told, unable to control himself much when he felt how talented Kazu was with his mouth. He ended up cumming on the man’s face, harder than he ever had with any of his previous lovers.

They kissed languidly, mixing each other’s taste, until they both got hard again. Nino finally had his rough fucking fantasy fulfilled, with Aiba’s dick going in and out of him from behind at an amazing speed, while he held onto the headboard and screamed from pleasure.

-

On December 24th of that year, Aiba went together with Nino in a villa he owned in Hokkaido, celebrating his birthday as well as Christmas eve properly with his lover, having relaxing romantic times, wild sex and food and wine. The SSS had almost finished the Kitagawa mission, with most followers behind bars, and there were only a few people left. However, those would be taken care of by other agents, including agent M J. The latter had joined the Sakurai Sho SSS team – SSSSS had now two new agents: Matsumoto and Ninomiya.

“You have no special Christmas party to entertain you this year, Masaki.”

They were lying on the bed naked, enjoying the natural heat from the fire in the chimney.

“I have more than enough entertainment here with you.”

“Oh. No plans to participate in an auction for a new pet?” Kazu teased him.

“Not at all. Because remember how you told me that me buying you was the best thing that ever happened to you?” The other man nodded, his cheeks red. “Well, you are the best thing that ever happened to me, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to write a sequel to that involving Jun (probably gonna end up being Sakumoto, knowing myself), so I'm gonna put this fic in a series


End file.
